


i guess we're idiots too

by faeriedisaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, highkey rlly proud of this fic, hjfkhfasdhllhk these punks are so fckin dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriedisaster/pseuds/faeriedisaster
Summary: “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa threw an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “Eh? Are you okay? You look like you were ran over by a truck.”Iwaizumi grunted. “I didn't get much sleep.”“Were you doing homework? We didn't have a lot last night, though. Iwa-chan don't tell me you're getting even dumb-”Iwaizumi elbowed him in the stomach. “I wasn't doing homework, dumbass.”-a three part story in which Oikawa pretends to date the matsuhana duo and ends up confessing his long time crush on Iwaizumi. Dramatic, gay, and full of teenage idiocy. Why won't these idiots just say they love each other?Will be updated august 8th





	1. chapter 1

_”You don't don't have a boyfriend.” Iwaizumi had his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised - both of which Oikawa found were terribly distracting._

_“I do have a boyfriend,” Oikawa retorted. Did Iwaizumi think he couldn't get one?_

_“Who is he?”_

_Oikawa has stupidly supplied the first name that had come to mind. “Mattsun.”_

_“He's dating Hanamaki.”_

_“Haven't you heard of polyamory? I'm dating them both.”_

Oikawa groaned, running his eyes with the backs of his hands. Why has he said that? Wait, no. He knew exactly why. He'd wanted to make Iwaizumi jealous. His efforts, however, had garnered him no reaction, but really, what had he been expecting? All he'd gotten was a snort and a “I feel sorry for them,” which he supposed was already more than he had originally hoped for. 

Oikawa unlocked his phone and scrolled up through his messages. 

**CHAT: OPERATION SAVE OIKAWA**

OIKAWA: guys. I need your help  
OIKAWA: we have to lie to Iwa-chan  
MATTSUN: a chance to lie to Iwaizumi?  
MAKKI: Great. We're in  
OIKAWA: I need you to pretend to be my boyfriends  
MAKKI: wait what. You need. What?  
OIKAWA: I told him I was dating you two to make him jealous  
MATTSUN: both… of us?  
OIKAWA: yes. Has no one heard of polyamory?  
MAKKI: why would he be jealous? He probably just feels sorry for us  
OIKAWA: RUDE  
MATTSUN: I bet that's exactly what he said isn't it  
OIKAWA: no  
OIKAWA: maybe  
OIKAWA: okay fine. Yes  
MAKKI: what did you even expect? If you say you're dating someone he's not the type to say you can't 

Oikawa sighed, dropping his phone back onto his bed. There was no way he was going to pull of dating Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Especially not both at once. Iwaizumi would see through them in an instant. 

Honestly though, none of this would even be necessary if he himself wasn't a jealous asshole, Oikawa thought. He'd seen Iwaizumi laughing with a group of girls and- okay, first of all, Iwaizumi wasn't even into girls. What had Oikawa been thinking- he'd just felt so mortifyingly possessive. They weren't dating though! He couldn't say he was bothered by it, so he stupidly decided he wanted to make Iwaizumi jealous too. How had he even reached the conclusion that telling him he was dating their best friends was the way to do that?

\----------

Iwaizumi rolled onto his face and screamed into his pillow. Exactly how long has Oikawa been dating those two idiots? Why hadn't he told Iwaizumi sooner? Why wasn't Oikawa dating _him_ instead. He just- damn it. 

Iwaizumi chided himself. He wasn't allowed to be jealous. He didn't have the right to be. After all, Oikawa and him weren't dating and he doubted they ever would be. Besides, Iwaizumi had promised himself years before that no matter who Oikawa chose to kiss, or share food with, or fall in love with, he wouldn't get in the way. He wouldn't let his _feelings_ get into the way. 

Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa was dating Matsukawa. Oikawa was dating Hanamaki. They were all dating each other. Oikawa was _not_ dating Iwaizumi. Oikawa was not dating him and- he closed his eyes- he would not get in the way. 

He would watch them and pine and pretend it didn't bother him. Under no circumstance, though, was he to impede their relationship in any way, and under no circumstance was he to reveal his feelings towards Oikawa. 

This was like that time in their first year when Oikawa was dating that second year. Or maybe- was it worse this time because he knew Hanamaki and Matsukawa? On one hand, he would be harboring feelings of raging jealousy towards his best friends for the rest of their relationship, but on the other, he could trust them not to hurt Oikawa in any way. 

God, this was terrible. 

\----------

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa threw an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “Eh? Are you okay? You look like you were ran over by a truck.”

Iwaizumi grunted. “I didn't get much sleep.”

“Were you doing homework? We didn't have a lot last night, though. Iwa-chan don't tell me you're getting even dumb-”

Iwaizumi elbowed him in the stomach. “I wasn't doing homework, dumbass.”

“Oh, really? Then were you doing something a little more-” Oikawa leaned in, wiggling his eyebrows. “-exciting?”

“You're just begging for me to hit you again, huh?”

Oikawa dropped his weight onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Oh, yes, Iwa-chan. Hit me. Harder. Hit me harder.”

Iwaizumi shoved him. “I was working out, you idiot.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to make a retort, but then frowned. Sure, Iwaizumi worked out often, but he never lost sleep over it unless something was nothing him. 

Iwaizumi glanced up at him. “What's up with that face?”

Oikawa grinned, remembering Iwaizumi was there. “What face?”

“Idiot. I know when something's wrong with you.”

“There's nothing wrong with me.” Oikawa ran a hand through his hair. “I'm perfect.”

Iwaizumi lifted a single eyebrow, silently pressuring Oikawa into speaking. 

Oikawa sighed. “I'm worried.”

“About?”

“You.”

“Why are you worried about me? Worry about yourself.”

“See! I knew you'd be like this. That's why I didn't want to say it.”

“Be like what?”

Oikawa cleared his throat and lowered his voice into his poorest impersonation of Iwaizumi. “My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, and I'm very manly. There is no need to worry about me, because I can take of myself.”

“I _can_ take care of myself.”

“That's not the point. The point is I'm worried about you.”

“And why are are you worried about me?”

“Because you were exercising.”

Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed. “You're worried that I'm maintaining my body?”

Oikawa groaned. “Never mind. 

“Whatever. Do you wanna know a stupid thing my sister did yesterday?”

\----------

Iwaizumi stared across the table to where Hanamaki and Matsukawa were snickering at each other. Oikawa was sitting between them looking rather pained and quite ready to leave the second he could. 

“What is wrong with you guys today?” Iwaizumi said, shoving rice into his mouth. 

Matsukawa smirked. “Nothing. We're great.”

Iwaizumi turned his glare on Oikawa. “You weren't like this earlier. What happened?”

Hanamaki placed his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. “He's just awkward now that you know we're in a relationship.”

Iwaizumi's eyebrow quirked upwards. “What's there to be awkward about?”

Hanamaki turned to Matsukawa. “Iwaizumi’s eyebrows have been especially expressive lately, don't you think?”

“Do you think maybe it's a new seduction technique? Is he trying to join our threeway?” Matsukawa said, cackling. 

“What do you say, Iwaizumi? Wanna make this threesome a foursome?”

Iwaizumi blinked at them slowly and completely deadpan. “Why, the fuck, would I want to do that?”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki howled in delight. 

“He's right, Makki. Iwaizumi is much too good for us.” Matsukawa clutched his stomach, shaking. 

“Iwaizumi, you're so reliable. We can always depend on you to go straight for the jugular and end our lives.” Hanamaki, too, doubled over in laughter, leaving Oikawa shifting awakwardy in the middle. 

Iwaizumi slammed his chopsticks on the table. “What is _wrong with you?_ ”

“Woah, hey. Calm down. We were just-”

“Not you two,” Iwaizumi snapped. “You.”

He glared at Oikawa. “Why aren't you telling me what's wrong?”

“I- nothing. I just-” Oikawa stumbled trying to get words out of his mouth. 

Matsukawa made eye contact with Hanamaki and nodded nearly imperceptibly. They'd fucked around enough. 

“Iwaizumi-” Hanamaki began. 

“What?” He bit out, still staring intently at Oikawa, who was looking like a deer in the headlights. 

“I think-” Matsukawa took a deep breath, wary of becoming the target of Iwaizumi’s anger. “-Oikawa has something he wants to tell you after class.”

“Does he?” 

Oikawa made a helpless gesture that was a cross between a nod and a shrug and that was that.


	2. chapter 2

Iwaizumi stood outside Oikawa’s classroom and ground his teeth together. What was he doing? Hadn't he told himself he wouldn't let his emotions affect his actions? He'd had an outburst at lunch, and now he was waiting for Oikawa to finish cleaning off his desk, murder pouring out of him in nearly visible waves. 

Oikawa took his glasses off and looked at Iwaizumi. “Just a second, Iwa-chan.”

He grunted, decidedly avoiding eye contact. 

Oikawa ran out of the classroom, still shoving papers into his bag. “Ready to go?”

Iwaizumi grunted again and started walking. Just because Oikawa had something to say didn't mean he had to make it easy for him. 

Oikawa huffed. “Iwa-chan, wait. You're acting like- like a petulant child.”

Iwaizumi turned on him. “And _you_ are refusing to tell me what's going on.”

“Well, I'm _trying_ to tell you. If you would just listen to me maybe you'd know by now.”

Iwaizumi had stopped walking, and Oikawa paused to look where they were. It was a quiet corner on the way home; not many people passed by this spot. 

“Talk then.” Iwaizumi stared him down, somehow managing to seem much more imposing despite the fact that Oikawa had at least half a head on him. 

Oikawa tugged at Iwaizumi’s jacket sleeve. “Let's sit down, yeah?”

Iwaizumi sat, silent and stoic as before. 

“I-” Oikawa took a deep breath. “I'm not dating Makki. I'm not dating Mattsun either.”

Iwaizumi looked like he was about to say something, and Oikawa held a hand up. “Don't talk for a second, okay?”

Iwaizumi’s lips twisted into an expression of annoyance, but he nodded gesturing for Oikawa to continue. 

“I- I said it because I wanted to make you jealous. Because I like you. I like you a lot.” Oikawa took another breath. “I've liked you since we were kids. Of course, I didn't know what it was before. I didn't realize it was _like_ like till probably middle school.”

Oikawa watched for any sign that Iwaizumi was going to leave, and when he was sure he wouldn't, he continued. “Anyways, you're probably going to hit me for this, but I only said it because I wanted to make you jealous cause I was jealous too… you can ask me why I was jealous if you want.”

“Why were you jealous?”

“I saw you talking to a bunch of girls.”

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you an idiot? I don't even _like_ girls.”

“I know,” Oikawa whined. “I know it's stupid- I'm still waiting for you to hit me for this, by the way- but I- ow!”

Oikawa glared at him. “That one really hurt, you asshole.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “ _I'm_ the asshole? Excuse me, but you're the one who got jealous of me talking to _girls_. Possessive much?”

“You're so mean, Iwa-chan! You're like a savage beast. Mannerless and rude.”

“And what? Are you the prince that's going to tame me?”

Oikawa grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “Do you want me t- ow! Stop hitting me! You already did it once!”

“Yeah, because you're being an idiot.”

“But you always hit me!”

“You're always being an idiot.”

Oikawa gaped at him, and Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes. 

“You walked right into that one.”

“I _guess_ ,” Oikawa said, sighing dejectedly, “But that doesn't mean you have to actually say it.”

Iwaizumi moved closer to Oikawa, bumping him with his shoulder and said, “so you like me a lot, huh?” Then softer, more hesitant. “What do you even like about me?”

Oikawa paused, gnawing on his lower lip (fun fact: Oikawa suffered from chronically dry lips, and his nearly obsessive use of lip balm was actually a necessity.) “I…” he tilted his head to the side as he always did when he was thinking. “There's a lot I like about you.”

He took one look at Iwaizumi's ‘is that it?’ expression and sighed. “I just- I like everything about you. When we were kids it was because we were friends, and you were always nice to me- I wonder what happened to _that.”_

_Iwaizumi ‘tsked’ and knocked their shoulders together again, more forcefully this time._

“See!” Oikawa laughed. “When we grew up, I liked you because you understood me, and even though you're mean, I can still know for sure that you'll always be with me.” 

“How can you be so sure of that?” 

“Remember when we were kids and you said-” 

\----------

_”I'm, never going to leave you,” Iwaizumi was brimming with determination, his face completely serious. “I promise.”_

_Oikawa looked up at him from his stop on the steps. The sun was setting behind Iwaizumi and to six year old Oikawa, he seemed exactly like the knights in his chapter books- the fact that they were chapter books was important because picture books were for five year olds, and they weren't five anymore._

_Oikawa rubbed the tears from his eyes. “You promise?”_

_Iwaizumi nodded. “I promise, so you can stop crying now. I'm not going anywhere.”_

_Oikawa sniffled. “What about when you go home?”_

_“Auntie says I can sleep over tonight.” Iwaizumi grinned. He was missing two of his front teeth, and Oikawa had to struggle to restrain the urge to poke his finger through the gap._

_“Okay, then. I promise I'll stay with you forever too.”_

_\----------_

Iwaizumi laughed. Later that night, when Oikawa's mother asked why she'd heard crying, Iwaizumi has grabbed Oikawa's hand and proudly announced that they would never leave each other. He thought he finally understood the knowing look she'd given the two of them. 

“Your mother knew before we did." 

Oikawa laughed too. “Let's be glad she never made us leave the door open when we hung out.” 

“She would've heard about your alien contacting device if she had.” 

“Hey! That machine was a work of genius." 

It nearly set your room on fire." 

"It did not!” 

“It did! Don't you remember-” Iwaizumi lifted his voice into a falsetto. “Hajime! Hajime, get some water.” 

Oikawa shoved his hands into Iwaizumi’s face. “We said we were going to mention that! _we were twelve._ ” 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. 

“We were so…” he began, trailing off when he saw the way Oikawa was looking at him. 

“Iwa-chan.” 

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi's voice was hoarse when he spoke, and he silently cursed himself for it. Really though, how was he meant to stay calm when Oikawa looked like _that_. All fierce and vulnerable and- 

“You don't hate me, right?” Oikawa’s hands balled into fists and Iwaizumi’s felt the muscles in his forearms tighten with the effort. 

“Why would I hate you?”

“Because I like you. You don't hate me for it?” 

"No, I don't.” 

“Then- then what's your answer?” 

“My answer?” 

Oikawa sighed, rolling his eyes. “I just confessed to you, you massive idiot." 

“Is now a bad time for a dick joke?” 

Oikawa stared at him with his ‘are you serious?’ face, completely exasperated. 

“Okay. Well, in that case, I'm going to say…” Iwaizumi stood, suddenly moving very fast, and grabbed his bag off the floor. “I'll see you at the secret spot tomorrow?” 

“Iwaizumi Hajime!” 

Iwaizumi turned around, desperately trying to hide the flush creeping up his neck. “I'll meet you at eight, okay?" 

Oikawa groaned, running a hand over his face. “See you tomorrow then, you fucking idiot.”

\---------- 

Iwaizumi touched his forehead to his knees, completing what he was pretty sure was his 262nd sit-up. Thank god Oikawa had understood him when he'd said to meet in at their secret spot. 

The spot itself wasn't much of a secret, just a corner behind their apartment complex, and they hadn't used it in years. It had been deemed the secret spot when they were younger, because it was where they went when there was something particularly important to say. They'd utilized it often in elementary school when Iwaizumi had needed time to gather his thoughts before responding to information. Bluntness was something ingrained in his by his father, but he'd always struggled to piece the words together when there were strong emotions attached to them. 

Iwaizumi wiped at his sweat, pulling into his 270th(?) sit-up. His stomach was still screaming from the drop sets he'd done the day before, and he was pretty sure that at this rate it was highly unlikely that he'd be able to move for the rest of the weekend. He glanced at the clock. Two in the morning. If he didn't sleep tonight that would give him six more hours to contemplate his feelings for Oikawa. 

He'd known that he liked him since elementary, but the concept of Oikawa liking him back was something he'd never prepared himself for. He always told himself that under no circumstance was he to reveal his feelings, but he'd never considered this circumstance. It had always been too much of an impossibility. Now it was the middle of the night, and he was still left with almost twelve years of memories to microanalyze. 

Iwaizumi rested his cheek on his knees and closed his eyes. Did he like Oikawa? Yes. Did Oikawa like _him_? Yes. Did he want them to be boyfriends? Absolutely. 

But what if- what if. Iwaizumi groaned. There were no what-ifs about it. He was just scared. He'd been hiding his feelings for so long; how was he supposed to just say them now? His thoughts had been locked up for so many years that now- now he wasn't sure if even knew where the key was anymore. 

Iwaizumi pushed himself up to standing and grabbed his towel off the back of his chair. Whatever. Shower now, figure out what he would do when he woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi refers to Oikawa's mother as “auntie” in this and I'm sorry if that isn't accurate to like. Japanese. But I'm Taiwanese and have no idea how Japanese people address their elders
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up if you liked this  
> my main tumblr [xinhuas](http://xinhuas.tumblr.com/)  
> my writing tumblr [jvrdaparem](http://jvrdaparem.tumblr.com/).  
> twitter [faeriedisaster](https://twitter.com/faeriedisaster)  
> instagram [faeriedisaster](https://www.instagram.com/faeriedisaster/)
> 
> Tell me what your favorite part was in the comments!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready to be hit in the mcfckin feels

Oikawa pounded down the stairs, pulling his coat on. He was late. He'd stayed up till four thinking about his conversation with Iwaizumi, and now he was late. He'd overslept and Iwaizumi was going to slit his throat. Rip in pieces Oikawa Tooru, beloved setter and captain of the Aobajousai volleyball team. 

He arrived at the secret spot panting and clutching the stitch in his side. “H- hi, Iwa-chan.”

He waved a hand feebly, wishing he'd thought to grab a water bottle before he left the house. 

“You're late.”

Oikawa cringed at Iwaizumi's tone. “I know.”

“It's 9:20.”

“It is.”

“We said 8:00.”

“We did. 

“I've been awake since six.”

Oikawa felt tears welling in his eyes. “Iwa-chan, I'm so sor-”

“You gave me a full hour and twenty minutes to wonder if you were even coming. To wonder if everything you said was some sort of elaborate prank. You could've been laughing in your room for all I knew, and I still would've been here waiting.”

“Hajime…”

“I spent the entire time I was awake wondering whether you would show, and then you didn't.”

“Hajime, please don't be mad.”

“I'm not mad.” Iwaizumi scoffed. “Look at me.”

Oikawa felt hands on his face, and he lifted his gaze to meet Iwaizumi’s. 

“I'm fucking terrified.” Iwaizumi’s eyes were red, rubbed raw by the heels of his palms. 

“Oh. No. No. Iwa-” Oikawa brushed Iwaizumi's tears away with his thumbs. “Iwa-chan. Hajime, don't cry.”

“Why not? You do it all the time,” Iwaizumi said, choking out a breathy laugh. 

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa wiped his own tears with the backs of his hands. “How can you still be so mean even when you're crying?”

“Hey, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi brought their foreheads together, an action Oikawa found rather reminiscent of his usual head butts. “I really like you.”

“I-”

“Shush. You talked yesterday. It's my turn now, okay?”

Oikawa sniffled. “You're crying. I'm crying. This is so dramatic, I feel like we're in an anime.”

Iwaizumi flicked the back of his head. 

“I said ‘shush.’ Now, listen.” Iwaizumi took a breath. “I really really like you, and I always have. Except, maybe, that first day we met. I kept thinking you were going to stomp my sand castles.”

Oikawa pressed his lips together, attempting to smother his giggles. 

“Don't laugh. Anyways, I-” Iwaizumi hesitated. “-I like a lot of things about you too. Your determination. Your ambition. The fact that even though your personality is absolute shit, you still care a lot about your friends. Don't think I don't notice you carry extra gloves with you when it's cold.”

“Makki always forgets his. He'll freeze if I don't bring them for him.”

“He's an idiot.”

“I guess we're idiots too, huh?”

Iwaizumi pretended to consider that for a moment before breaking into a grin. “Nah, that's just you.”

Oikawa punched him on the arm. “Mean, Iwa-chan! Mean!”

Iwaizumi laughed, pulling back slightly. “Yeah. Yeah, we're idiots.”

“Our parents must've been tearing their hair out. We're the world’s longest mutual secret pining trope.”

“Stop trying to relate everything back to fandoms, you nerd.”

“Okay, first of all, I resent that. Being a nerd isn't a bad thing. Second of all, why? We could be fake and not even know it.”

“Did the aliens brainwash us?”

“No, that's a different one.”

“So this is the theory where we're story people, and someone is writing us?”

“Yeah, and right now we're breaking down the fourth wall.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “I hope the writer makes you cry again. You were less weird then.”

“You're so mean! Our writer wouldn't do that to me. He's nice.” Oikawa looked up at the sky. “Mr. Writer, please be nice to me!”

Iwaizumi smacked the back of his head. “Shut up. Besides, how do you know the writer is a guy?”

Oikawa gestured between the two of them. “Duh. _We're_ guys”

“Gay fetishists exist.”

“Good point. Then, I _hope_ our writer is a guy. Wait, what about gay girls looking for LGBT rep?” Oikawa cupped his hands around his mouth, presumably preparing to yell at the sky again. 

“Hey.”

Oikawa blinked at the softness of Iwaizumi's voice, and looked down at him. “Y- yeah?”

“Are we boyfriends now?”

Oikawa lowered his hands. “If you want us to be.”

“I want us to be. Do _you_ want us to be?”

Iwaizumi had a slight furrow in his brows and a dusting of pink high on his cheeks, nearly too light to be seen. Oikawa thought it was quite possibly the most miraculous thing he'd ever seen, and also that he could probably bust eight nuts in a row just looking at him. 

Oikawa cleared his throat, trying to stop thinking of Iwaizumi and busting nuts at the same time. “I- yeah. I want us to be boyfriends.”

“So are we, then?”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

Oikawa was smiling so hard his face hurt. 

“We're boyfriends.” Iwaizumi was grinned too, now. 

“Does this mean I can kiss you?”

“Right now?”

“Right now. It's good timing for it, I think.” Oikawa snickered. “I bet Mr. Writer thinks so too.”

Iwaizumi made an expression that was a cross between annoyance and endearment. “I'm not letting you kiss me if you keep mentioning another person when we're having moments.”

“Iwa-chan, you're so cruel!”

“Tooru.”

Oikawa froze in surprise at Iwaizumi calling him by his first name. “Huh-uh?”

Iwaizumi leaned up and pressed his lips to Oikawa’s, one hand on his chest and another on his shoulder. “Nothing. I just wanted to say your name.”

Oikawa nearly choked on his own breath. “That was really gay.”

“ _I'm_ really gay.”

“Do that again?”

Iwaizumi smirked. “Do what again?”

The corners of Oikawa’s mouth twitched up, and he kissed Iwaizumi. When he pulled back their lips were red and they were both breathless. 

If they really were in a book, Iwaizumi thought, then Oikawa's eyes would be described as starry with joy. Which in retrospect, didn't make any sense, but it was good enough for now, probably. 

“You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me,” Oikawa said, squeezing Iwaizumi’s hands. 

Iwaizumi looked down at them. “What number is us holding hands?”

“Four. Maybe five.”

“Depending on?”

“Actually, it might be tied with reading, I think.”

“I can't even compete with a couple words on a page?”

Oikawa clicked his tongue. “Didn't I just say you were the greatest out of everything?”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi smiled, looking back up. “I just wanted to hear you say it again, is all. I can't believe I beat volleyball.”

“What do you take me for? Of course you beat volleyball.” Oikawa’s brows furrowed. “Did I?”

“What do you take _me_ for? Obviously, you rank higher than volleyball.”

Oikawa’s breath puffed out in a cloud, and he shivered. “Let's go home. My mom bought waffles yesterday.”

Iwaizumi laced their fingers together, only slightly worried that his palm would get sweaty. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy epilogue being posted tomorrow!!!
> 
> [click here for good friend Oikawa headcanons](http://jvrdaparem.tumblr.com/post/163904992561/good-friend-oikawa-hcs)
> 
>   
> Hit me up if you liked it  
> my main tumblr [xinhuas](http://xinhuas.tumblr.com/)  
> my writing tumblr [jvrdaparem](http://jvrdaparem.tumblr.com/).  
> twitter [faeriedisaster](https://twitter.com/faeriedisaster)  
> instagram [faeriedisaster](https://www.instagram.com/faeriedisaster/)
> 
> Tell me what your favorite part was in the comments!!


	4. Chapter 4

EPILOGUE

Iwaizumi laid across from a sleeping Oikawa, tracing lazy circles into his sides and watching his chest rise and fall with his breath. They were dating, and Iwaizumi still almost couldn't believe it. He'd known he was in love with Oikawa since he was eight, and he'd probably actually loved him for even longer. Apparently, years of conscious pining really added to the whole ‘I'm dating someone semi-famous in the volleyball community and he's absolutely fucking beautiful’ thing. 

He pushed a stray lock of hair out of Oikawa's face. It was getting long- long enough for him to tie it up during practices and maybe possibly almost distract Iwaizumi just a teeny tiny bit. Iwaizumi closed his eyes. Who was he kidding? It was the most distracting thing he ever encountered since he was nine and discovered bug collecting. 

Iwaizumi blinked his eyes back open and-

“Holy shit!” He flailed, hitting his head on the wall. 

Oikawa threw his head back and cackled. “Oh my goodness, you should've seen the look on your face. It was- ack!”

He fell off the bed, legs first, taking the blankets with him. “Why'd you kick me, you terrible savage beast!”

“Because you scared the shit out of me, Asskawa!”

Oikawa clambered back up to bed, still laughing. “Stop cursing. My mom’s in the other room.”

“He's right. I can hear you.” A voice drifted through the wall and Iwaizumi smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry, auntie!”

“It's okay. I forgive you, Iwaizumi. I'd be cursing too if Tooru was my best friend.” The words were followed by snickers and Oikawa gasped. 

“You're my mother! Why do you forsake me like this?”

More laughter. “Bye, kids! I'm off to work now.”

They heard the front door open and close, and Oikawa flipped onto Iwaizumi's chest, heaving a deep sigh. 

“I've been mocked by both my mother and my boyfriend, and it's not even nine I'm the morning.”

Iwaizumi kissed the rip of Oikawa's nose, enjoying the way it scrunched up afterwards. “You love us.”

“Mm… I love my mom. I don't know if I can say the same about you though.”

Iwaizumi rolled over, pinning Oikawa beneath his weight. 

“Say it.” He laughed. “Say you love me.”

“No,” Oikawa said, shoving at Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You're so heavy.”

“You don't love me because I'm heavy? That's awfully shallow, Oikawa.”

“I don't love you, because you're annoying.”

“Tooru, guess what.”

“I swear to god,” Oikawa huffed. “If the next few words out of- oh. Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Oikawa felt heat rise into his cheeks. “I- I love you too.”

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Oikawa's lips. “Say it again.”

“You're such a tsundere, Iwa-chan.”

“ _say it again_.”

Oikawa brought his hands up to cup Iwaizumi's face. “I love you, Hajime.”

They kissed. 

“I love you, Hajime.”

And kissed. 

“I love you, Tooru.”

And kissed. 

“I love you.”

And kissed and kissed till their lips were bruised, and their hearts felt like bursting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading till the end!! Sorry if there were any inconsistencies in my writing style 
> 
> [click here for good friend Oikawa headcanons](http://jvrdaparem.tumblr.com/post/163904992561/good-friend-oikawa-hcs)   
> 
> 
> Hit me up if you liked it  
> my main tumblr [xinhuas](http://xinhuas.tumblr.com/)  
> my writing tumblr [jvrdaparem](http://jvrdaparem.tumblr.com/).  
> twitter [faeriedisaster](https://twitter.com/faeriedisaster)  
> instagram [faeriedisaster](https://www.instagram.com/faeriedisaster/)
> 
> Tell me what your favorite part was in the comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter coming soon!! Stay tuned for a spicy Iwaizumi and a heartfelt confession. 
> 
> hit me up if you liked this  
> my main tumblr [xinhuas](http://xinhuas.tumblr.com/)  
> my writing tumblr [jvrdaparem](http://jvrdaparem.tumblr.com/).  
> twitter [faeriedisaster](https://twitter.com/faeriedisaster)  
> instagram [faeriedisaster](https://www.instagram.com/faeriedisaster/)
> 
> Tell me what your favorite part was in the comments!!


End file.
